bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Suuret olennot
Suuret olennot ovat luomistyössä taitava laji, jonka jäsenet rakastavat tutkimista, kokeiluja ja keksimistä. He olivat aikanaan Spherus Magnan hallitsijoita. Historia Suuret olennot asuivat jo yli 265 000 vuotta sitten Spherus Magnan planeetalla. Voimakas olento, Annona, yritti tehdä heistä mielipuolia mutta heidän mielensä olivat liian outoja hänelle. Suuret olennot käyttivät hänen mieltään innoituksena tuleviin luomuksiinsa. He loivat prototyyppirobotin kokeillakseen, voivatko onnistua jättimäisen robotin tekemisessä. Prototyyppirobotin voimalähde oli kuitenkin epävakaa ja sen itsetuhojärjestelmä hajoitti sen. Suuret olennot myös muun muassa muokkasivat Skopio-eläinlajia antaen sille biomekaanisia lisäkkeitä sekä tekivät kokeita Voroxeille sekä Zeskeille antaen heille pistinhännät. Suurten olentojen löydöt ja keksinnöt muuttivat monin tavoin planeetan Agorien ja todennäköisesti muidenkin asukkaiden elämän. Agorit olivat kiitollisia ja Suuret olennot julistettiin Spherus Magnan hallitsijoiksi. Suuret olennot eivät kuitenkaan pitäneet hallintotehtävistä vaan halusivat tutkia ja luoda. He valitsivat kuusi soturia, yhden kustakin Spherus Magnan heimosta (Rautaheimoa lukuun ottamatta) ja antoivat kullekin elementaalivoiman sekä muuttivat heitä elementtiensä ruumillistumiksi. Suuret olennot antoivat näiden kuuden henkilön, Elementtilordien, hallita Agoreita esteettä. Tämän ansiosta Suuret olennot saivat keskittyä luomiseen. Ytimen sota Yli 100 000 vuotta sitten Spherus Magnalla löydettiin Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä, ja Elementtilordien johdolla heimot alkoivat sotia toisiaan vastaan saadakseen sen hallintaansa. Suuret olennot kieltäytyivät taistelemasta ja yrittivät saada sodan loppumaan rauhanomaisin keinoin. Epäonnistuttuaan he loivat baterrat, joiden tehtävänä oli surmata jokainen aseistautunut olento. Suuret olennot yrittivät myöhemmin tuloksetta sammuttaa luomansa robotit. thumb|200px|Mata Nui rakennusvaiheessa Myöhemmin Suuret olennot huomasivat, että Sähköistynyt Protodermis vahingoitti Spherus Magnan rakennetta. He alkoivat luoda Mata Nuita, toista jättiläisrobottia, ja käyttivät prototyyppirobotista saamaansa kokemusta apunaan. He käyttivät Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä tehdäkseen Mata Nuin energialähteestä vakaan. Suurten olentojen aikeena oli rakentaa kaksi robottia Spherus Magnan korjaamiseen. Agoreja mallinaan käyttäen Suuret olennot loivat Av-Matoranit, ensimmäiset Matoranit, rakentamaan Mata Nuita. Suuret olennot loivat Metru Nuin perustuksen ja muut Matoran-universumin saaret. Keskeneräisen universumin ylläpitäjäksi he loivat Tren Kromin. Suuret olennot loivat myös Artakhan ja Karzahnin, kaksi olentoa, jotka saivat valita millaiset valtakunnat rakentaisivat itselleen. Artakhan saaresta tuli ahkerille Matoraneille tarkoitettu paratiisimainen saari, ja Karzahnin valtakunnasta korjauspaikka vaurioituneille Matoraneille. Kaksikon piti myös taistella Luomisen naamiosta, jonka Artakha sai taistelun voitettuaan. Artakhalle annettiin myös tarvikkeet Toa Matojen luomiseen siltä varalta, että Mata Nui joskus menettäisi toimintakykynsä. Suuret olennot asettivat joidenkin Av-Matoranien kohtaloksi Bohrokeiksi muuttumisen. Bohrokien tehtävänä oli puhdistaa maa-alue, joka peittäisi Mata Nuin kasvot hänen vieraillessaan muilla planeetoilla. Bohrokien avuksi Suuret olennot tekivät Bahragit ja Bohrok Vat. Matoranien luomisprosessin jäänteistä Suuret olennot tekivät ensimmäiset Kranat, joiden tehtävänä oli ohjata Bohrokeja. Kranojen sivutuotteena syntyivät Zyglakit. Suuret olennot hylkäsivät Zyglakit ja lähettivät Orden, ensimmäisen Mielenvoimien Toan, rauhoittamaan heitä. Työskennellessään Orde menetti kärsivällisyytensä ja onnistuikin tekemään Zyglakeista entistä julmempia ja vihaisempia. Zyglakit saivat lisänimekseen "Suurten olentojen virhe". Orden kärsimättömyyden seurauksena kaikki myöhemmät Ce-Matoranit luotiin naispuolisiksi. Suuret olennot takoivat Kanohi Ignikan, Elämän naamion. Naamion tarkoituksena oli tarvittaessa parantaa Mata Nui. Kanohi Ignikan toisena tehtävänä oli imeä kaikki elämä Matoran-universumista, mikäli universumi olisi vaarassa suistua kaaokseen. Ennen naamion viemistä Matoran-universumiin eräs utelias Suuri olento kosketti naamiota. Innokkaana kokeilemaan voimiaan Kanohi Ignika kirosi olennon pysyvästi ja antoi hänelle hallitsemattoman kyvyn herättää kaikki ympärillään oleva eloon. Suuri olento sekosi elollisten esineiden pyynnöistä, ja hänet täytyi sulkea Bota Magnassa olevaan torniin. Kaksi Suurta olentoa matkusti Matoran-universumissa tekemässä valmisteluja Mata Nuin tehtävää varten. He veivät Kanohi Ignikan Elämän kammioon ja loivat sinne johtavat portaat. Metru Nuille he veivät käärön, jossa oli lista Mata Nuin herättämistä edeltävistä tehtävistä. Kaksikko teki valmisteluja, joiden seurauksena vuosituhansia myöhemmin luodut teräkaivajat kaivoivat lakkaamatta kolmeen hyveen symbolin muotoisia tunneleita. Saatuan Mata Nuin kehon riittävän valmiiksi Suuret olennot poistivat Tren Kromin Karda Nuilta. He asettivat hänet syrjäiselle saarelle. Suuret olennot antoivat kahdelle soturilajin jäsenelle tehtäväksi ohjata Mata Nuin kehoa, mikäli tämän ohjelmointi ei toimisi. Suuret olennot rakensivat Punaisen tähden, joka auttaisi Mata Nuita nousemaan planeetoilta avaruuteen. Tähden sisään he asettivat joukon Kestora-nimisiä olentoja. Tajutessaan Toien mahdollisesti muodostaman uhan Suuret olennot tekivät Marendarin, elävän aseen, jonka tehtävänä olisi tappaa kaikki Spherus Magnaan saapuvat Toat. Marendar lukittiin paksuun protodermis-holviin. Viimeisenä Suuret olennot loivat Mata Nuin hengen ja asettivat hänet kehoonsa. He antoivat hänelle tehtäväksi tarkkailla muiden planeettojen kulttuuria ja hankkia tietoa siitä, miten sodat vältettäisiin. 100 000 vuoden kuluttua Mata Nuin tulisi palata ja korjata Spherus Magna. Velika siirsi toisilta salaa henkensä erään Po-Matoranin kehoon ja jättäytyi Matoran-universumiin nähdäkseen miten heidän luomuksensa toimisi. Pian Mata Nuin lähdön jälkeen Spherus Magna rikkoutui. Angoncea lukuunottamatta Suuret olennot katosivat. Spherus Magnan yhdistyminen Hieman ennen Spherus Magnan yhdistytymistä Bota Magnaan vangittu Suuri olento huomasi Vezonin liikkuvan ulottuvuuksien välillä. Hän pyysi Vezonilta apua, ja tämä toi hänen selliinsä Artakhan, Axonnin, Brutakan, Miserixin, Tuyetin, Helryxin, Lewan, Hafun ja Kapuran. Spherus Magnan rikkoutuessa planeetalle jäänyt Angonce yritti pysäyttää Marendarin, mutta ei ehtinyt ajoissa. Velika jätti elinkelvottoman Matoran-universumin ja palasi Spherus Magnaan. Hän ryhtyi surmaamaan Mata Nuin sisällä eläneitä voimakkaita olentoja, aloittaen Karzahnista ja Tren Kromista. Surmattuaan heidät hän saapui Bota Magnassa olevan tornin luo ja valmistautui tappamaan siellä olevat olennot. Tunnetut Suuret olennot *Angonce - Suuri olento, joka legendan mukaan opetti eräälle naispuoliselle Skrallille kuinka kasvattavaa voimansa entistä suuremmaksi. Toiset naispuoliset Skrallit ovat siitä lähtien etsineet häntä tuloksetta. *Heremus - Suuri olento, joka oli mukana luomassa Elementtilordeja vastaan käytettyä asetta, Baterra-robotteja. *Velika - Suuri olento, joka siirsi tietoisuutensa Matoranin kehoon ja eli Matoranien parissa 100 000 vuotta. *Kaksi Suurta olentoa, jotka veivät Elämän naamion omalle paikalleen Voya Nuin maan alle ja tekivät sinne vievät tunnelit ansoineen. Kanohi Ignikan kiroama Suuri olento Jonkin aikaa sen jälkeen, kun Suuret olennot olivat luoneet Elämän naamion, yksi heistä tuli uteliaaksi naamiota kohtaan. Hän avasi panssarikuoren, jonka sisällä naamio oli, ja kosketti sitä. Elämän naamio "upotti" Suuren olennon elämään ja tämän jälkeen kaikki eloton hänen ympärillään muuttui eläväksi. Hän reagoi järkytyksellä ja kauhulla ja hänen "kykynsä" koitui usein haitaksi. Muut Suuret olennot lopulta vangitsivat hänet Bota Magnaan. 100 000 vuotta myöhemmin Suuri olento havaitsi Vezonin liikkumassa ulottuvuuksien välissä. Hän sammutti tämän Olmakin voiman ja jähmetti ajan tämän ympäriltä. Vezon suostui vapauttamaaan Suuren olennon ja siirsi itsensä ja joukon muita avaruudesta Suuren olennon luo. Kyvyt Suurilla olennoilla on suunnaton kyky ja tarve luoda asioita. He pystyvät myös tekemään itsensä näkymättömiksi luomuksilleen. Tunnetut työt Luomukset *Ansoitetut tunnelit Mustaharjavuorilla *Baterrat *Hengen toive *Kestorat *Kultainen haarniska *Labyrinttilaakson linnoitus *Marendar *Prototyyppirobotti *Suurten olentojen maanalainen laboratorio *Telaketjukulkuneuvon suunnitelmat (myöhemmin hyödynnettiin Thornatus V9:ssä) Matoran-universumi *Antidermis *Artakha *Av-Matoranit *Avainkivi *Bahragit *Bohrok Vat *Ensimmäiset Rahit *Ensimmäiset Toa-kivet *Ensimmäiset Turagat *Ensimmäiset Toat **Helryx **Orde *Kanohi Ignika **Suunnitelma Kultaisesta haarniskasta *Kanohi Olisi *Karzahni *Kini-Nui *Kranat *Käärö Mata Nuin heräämisen valmisteluille *Luomisen naamio *Mata Nui -robotti ja sen henki **Matoran-universumi ***777 porrasta ***Codrex ***Elämän kammio ***Metru Nuin perustukset *Mysteerillinen aurinkokello *Protodermis *Punainen tähti *Suuri kaukoputki *Suvat *Tren Krom *Umbra *Zyglakit (vahingossa) Muokkaukset *Rautasudet *Skopiot (lisättiin biomekaanisia lisäkkeitä) *Elementtilordit (annettiin elementaalivoimat viidelle soturilajin jäsenelle ja yhdelle johtajaluokan Skrallille sekä muokattiin elementtiensä ruumillistumien näköisiksi) Kulissien takana If a Universe Ends -sarjakuvan suomennoksessa Suuria olennot oli käännetty virheellisesti jumaliksi. Deep into Darkness -sarjakuvan suomennoksessa Suuria olentoja puolestaan kutsuttiin korkeimmiksi olennoiksi. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' | tarinat = *''Decadence'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Brothers In Arms'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' *''The Crossing'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' *''The Powers That Be'' | sarjakuvat = *''Deep into Darkness'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''If a Universe Ends'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Valley of Fear'' *''The Exile's Tale'' *''All Our Sins Remembered'' | muut = *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: Legendan paluu'' | epäkanoniset = *''Matoran Escape'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''Piraka-verkkoanimaatiot'' *''Inika Island Assault'' }} Luokka:Lajit